1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for inserting and removing screw-in drum plugs or bungs. In particular, the invention relates to a bung socket of the type which is adapted to be used with an associated drive lever, such as a ratchet wrench, a breaker bar or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bungs are closures for access openings in tanks, drums, pipes and the like. Heretofore such bungs have commonly been provided with a circular cavity or recess with a diametrically extending rib thereacross or projections extending radially thereinto from diametrically opposed locations. Tools have been provided for operating such bungs, the tool including a pair of arms which straddle the rib or projections on the bung and engage them for rotation. One such tool is sold by Snap-on Tools Corporation under Model A172A. That tool is designed to work with a number of different variants of the above-described bung configuration. Many bungs are provided with an internally threaded central well which is closed by a separate cap. The aforementioned Snap-on Tool has a spring-loaded central projection adapted for engagement with a recess in the cap, this projection being retractable against the urging of a bias spring when the tool is being used for rotating the bung itself.
More recently, a number of different styles of bung have come into use. These bungs have a drive recess in the end wall thereof, the recess having a number of laterally outwardly extending lobes of various configurations. Fundamentally, most of the bungs are either of a four-lobed or a six-lobed configuration. Prior bung tools are not usable with these new bung configurations.